


【卡diy】他房间里的尸体

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 预警带卡味儿的卡自///慰自///杀情节有，可能成功了，可能没有。很烂，不黄，单纯写着自己爽爽。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【卡diy】他房间里的尸体

安心地倒在宇智波带土落满尘土的床上，他又想起割断陌生人喉咙的感觉。想起鲜血是如何涌出来又流淌在他手臂上，卡卡西听见自己发出一声悠长的喟叹，眼前闪回的是无关紧要之人睁大的双眼，雨前闷热的空气凝滞在他僵直的身体周围。还在呼吸，呼哧呼哧的喘气声让卡卡西的刀刃在那潮热的血肉中深入几分。他想起幼时钓鱼，离水的鱼鼓动的腮和一张一合的嘴巴。

来不及去理解身体中升腾的异样快感，他不顾一切地来到宇智波族地。掩人耳目潜入这个地方不是一件容易的事，更何况他满身的血腥味。也许他根本就没有骗过宇智波族人，也许有人站在带土房前监视他。但是，但是谁在乎呢？他甚至没时间细想自己是为什么而兴奋，他只是像以往一样，翻过栅栏，打开带土卧室的窗户。

躺在他的床上倒是卡卡西之前从未做过，或者想过的事。但当他呼吸着尘土的味道用苦无划开自己的手腕时，他应该不是不知道自己在干什么。他把被鲜血洇湿的裤子褪到膝盖，裸露的大腿已经被染红了一大片。他伸出那只割腕后有些发抖的手探向股间。

沾血的指尖触及那一处，他试探着把手指整根插进去，那是一个缓慢而决绝的过程。他又想起自己毫无根据又无不合理的猜测。会有宇智波的族人在看他吗？有被那双，或者好几双猩红的双眼注视的可能性，他觉得手指插入的更容易些了，就像见到了宇智波带土未能回到这个房间的尸体。

他不自在地扭了一下身体，潮湿的裤子拌住他的双腿，使他无法大方敞开自己。他艰难地把手向下探去，绕过老老实实倒在小腹上的阴茎，手腕上涌出的血蹭在上面。他的每一次抽插都能感受到手腕上灼热的痛楚。扭动着交缠的腿把裤子蹭到脚腕，他如愿大开双腿，另一只手指也顺着后穴褶皱的纹路探入内里，疼痛没有消减半分，他只觉得身体里的液体是顺着手指流进去的鲜血。

带土会怎么说，对他在杀戮中无端涌上心头的欲望？两根手指艰难地推动争先恐后裹住它们的软肉，他的手腕不可避免地磨蹭着两颗睾丸，鲜血像红地毯一样在他苍白的身体上铺出一条路。

他总算是能自己分泌出一些粘液了，这带来的宽慰已经盖过死亡的恐惧，哪怕那恐惧本就是一种出于本能的微乎其微。他还没有停止流血，也没有觉得麻木，他手指的每次插入和退出，都能带来崭新的痛楚。肠液和鲜血混在一起，红却透明到晶莹的粘液堆积在他的穴口。他的阴茎连一点发硬的趋势都没有。

带土会怎么做，对他荒谬的举动？他不会操自己的，卡卡西确信。但他正在用自己的鲜血和淫液弄脏他的床单，用喘息激荡那些早已落定在他房间的尘埃。大张着双腿，他微微侧身望向带土的桌子，桌子上摆放着的几张照片，还有自己匆匆跃进这里时没有心情拉严的窗帷。他很惊讶乌云没有遮住月亮。一路月光从窗帷缝隙中透进来，照在他疲软的阴茎，银白色的耻毛连带整个小腹上，是浴血的白玉雕像。

也许闭上眼是好的。他才知道自己已经流了这么多血，眼前的一切都因此变得更恍惚了些，抽插着的手指也变得无力起来。

他插入第三根手指。无力的手尽其所能，高频抽插着已经肿胀的后穴，他的喘声变大了一点，摇头间灰尘都粘在他银白的发丝上。他头晕得越来越厉害，却忍不住拱着身子向上顶胯，睾丸不停地撞在他手腕的伤口上。

如果一直没人发现他的尸体，他会死吗？死在这个好久以前就被遗弃的房间里，永不见天日吗？他只能从窗帷间窥视一点点外面的世界吗？会这样大开双腿，手指还插在屁股里，以这幅淫荡的姿态咽气吗？

如果有人发现他的尸体呢？没有人发现宇智波带土的尸体。

他看见宇智波带土。

杀人让你觉得舒服吗？他说。这会让你很困扰吧？  
下次试一试千鸟吧，如果你用了那招还会再想和人做爱就太荒唐了。

卡卡西已经在幻象中闭上眼，也许他在做梦，也许不是，他体内可能没有充足的血液供他思考了。

目之所及的一片黑暗里，他把闪着电光的手捅进儿时同伴的胸膛里。他的英雄盯着他笑了一笑。

卡卡西在惊醒的一瞬间脱力，他瘫在床上，沾满粘液的手无力地滑向身侧。他借着窗帷间投来的月光，看到自己的阴茎终于挺立在敞开的两腿之间。

如果一直没人发现他的身体。  
如果有人发现他的尸体。  
没有人发现宇智波带土的尸体。

他眯着眼从窗帷间看过去。

窗外阴天，  
他想起宇智波带土的眼，  
他要放一把火烧掉他的房间。

Fin.


End file.
